


we're out of popcorn goddamit

by patryckisbestboye



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Nesting mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patryckisbestboye/pseuds/patryckisbestboye
Summary: A short paultryck thing





	we're out of popcorn goddamit

Patryck snuggled further into Paul, adjusting the blanket ever so slightly. They were halfway into some zombie movie, and it was pretty good. The popcorn was long gone, but that was ok. Paul looked down at Patryck as the omega adjusted himself, knowing how fussy he could be about his nest and wondering whether he should get up.

Giving a contented purr, Patryck finally settled down again, snuggling further into the haphazardly arranged blanket nest.  
"Are you comfortable?" Paul asked, gently reaching to scratch behind Patryck's ears.  
"Yea." Came the reply, followed by the meticulously placed kiss in Paul's cheek.

Paul grinned, the movie forgotten for a moment in favour of planting a soft kiss on Patryck's forehead. The alpha wrapped his hands further around his omega, gently kissing the bond mark on the back of Patryck's neck. That was how they stayed, gently pressed together.

When the movie had finished, Patryck was already asleep, so Paul scooped him up in his arms and carried him to their bedroom, placing him down on the mattress and arranging the blanket around him. He brushed his teeth and then returned to Patryck's side, smiling when Patryck rolled closer to the heat in his sleep. 

His eyes fluttered shut momentarily, and he allowed himself to give in to it, falling peacefully asleep with Patryck in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me like 10 minutes but I can't write fluff very well.


End file.
